misión especial
by maluchiha
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son enviados a una misión ellos solos, ¿que pasara en el camino?... narusasu,Lemon


Naruto y sasuke siempre feron rivales y muy distantes entre ellos pero tendrian que olvidarse de ello ya que kakashi les habia encomendado una mision solo a ellos dos ya que no era muy dificil aunque aun no se lo havia explicado bien a ninguno de los dos,lo unico que entendieron fue que llevarian un paquete a un pueblito sercano,era un viaje de mas o menos 12 horas de ida y 12 de vuelta hasi que saldrian ma ana apenas saliera el sol.  
a la ma ana siguiente se encontraron a la hora que havian arreglado en la puerta de la aldea

Sasuke:y bien?...nos vamos de una vez

Naruto: bien

eso fue lo ultimo que se dijeron durante el viaje.  
el silencio era inminente solo se escuchaba el viento de fondo hasta que naruto rompio el cilencio

Naruto: sasuke...

Sasuke: que?

Naruto: por que eres asi con migo?

Sasuke: e? que quieres decir?

Naruto: la cosa es que no te entiendo, te caigo mal o algo asi?

Sasuke no respondio a la pregunta solo se quedo mirando a naruto fijamente, luego de un largo cilencio incomodo Naruto volvio a romper el silencio

Naruto: Sasuke yo... yo...

Sasuke: tu que?

Naruto: Sasuke... yo...(TENGO QUE DESIRCELO)

Sasuke: tu queee!

Naruto: YO TE AMOOOOOOOOOO!

sasuke quedo tiezo y poco a poco se fue ruborizando.

Sasuke: no bromes con eso naruto casi me agarra un ataque

Naruto: no estoy bromeando!

sasuke se hiso de oidos sordos hasiendose creer que naruto no dijo nada, y naruto no volvio a hablar en lo que resto del viaje cuando llegaron a el pueblo sasuke entrego el paquete, para luego ir a comer a un peque o puesto en la calle que habia sido elegido por naruto, lo qe condeno a sasuke a comer ramen.  
cuando terminaron prepararon todo para volver a la aldea.

mas o menos a mitad de camino los sorprendio una gran tormenta,buscaron refugio para resguardarce del frio, hata que encontraron una peque a cueba situada atras de unos arbustos, entraron se acomodaron ya que parecia que la tormenta continuaria un bun tiempo sasuke preparo el fuego para permanecer en calor, otra vez el silencio era inminente sasuke ni miraba a naruto

Naruto: (otra vez me ignora, y se nota que esta nervioso,pero no puedo evitar creer que es muy tirno,tengo ganas de...  
de... que me deje abrazarlo... !si lo are aunque el no me deje )

naruto se aserca a sasuke y se sienta junto a el, a lo que sasuke no responde de ninguna forma

Naruto: ( bien paso dos)

luego de pensarlo naruto abraza a sasuke fuertemente, a lo que sasuke se tensa y queda tiezo otra vez

Sasuke: na... na... naruto sueltame

Naruto: (no puedo evitarlo lo are)

naruto empuja a sasuke al piso y se pone sobre el.  
con una mano recorre su cuerpo mientras que con la otra sostiene sus manos, no paso mucho asta que sasuke volvio a reacionar Sasuke: que haces teme

Naruto: que te parece?

Sasuke: que piensas hacer VIOLARME

Naruto: eso depende de la recistencia que pongas

sasuke intentaba safarce pero no lo lograba, naruto se quita el saco y lo uso para atar las manos de sasuke sobre su cabeza.  
y lentamente le empieza a quitar la camiseta de sasuke (no me pregunten como lo hizo con las manos de sasuke atadas)  
a lo que sasuke responde muy brutalmente

Sasuke: para

Naruto: por que habria de hacerlo?

luego de decir esto naruto empiza a besar el cuello de sasuke bajando lentamente hasta detenerce en los pesones de sasuke los que comenzo a lamer con ferocidad, lo que hizo soltar varios gemidos de parte de sasuke, naruto vuelbe a ponerce frente a frente a sasuke,  
antes de que naruto se de cuenta sasuke besa furiosamente a Naruto y naruto responde de la misma forma , mienentas se besan nauto acaricia el torzo de sasuke pero los gemidos de sasuke quedan haogados en el beso.  
naruto corta el beso para dirijirse a la entrpierna de sasuke y comienza a bajar la cremallera de sasuke con los dientes hasta quitarle el pantalon con boxers y todo lo que deja a descubierto un miembro erecto y listo para la accion,Naruto comiensa a masturbar a sasuke

Sasuke: No naruto espera

Naruto: se lo que hago

sasuke comienza a gemir como loco

Naruto: no puedo esperar mas voy a chuparlo

Sasuke: callate y solo aslo

naruto empieza a chupar el mienbro de sasuke de todas las maneras posibles hasta que sasuke se corre en su boca naruto traga hasta la ultima gota para luego besar a sasuke, luego bruscamente naruto pone a sasuke sobre el para lugo meter un dedo en el interior de sasuke, lo que hace gritar a sasuke del dolor.

sasuke: basta naruto duele

Naruto: calmate sasuke esto terminara gustandote

luego de eso naruto mete el segundo dedo, que habia entrado como si nada

Sasuke: naruto metelo ya no puedo esperar

naruto hace caso a las ordenes de sasuke y sin esperar un minuto mas penetra a sasuke, lo que los hiso gemir a coro y luego todo se convirtio en un bayben de caderas, haste que los dos llegaron al climax y se corrieron juntos.

a la ma ana siguiente naruto se desperto junto a sasuke y le besa la frente sasuke despierta y hace lo mismo

Sasuke: me desatas?

Naruto: a cierto se me habia olvidado lo siento

naruto desata a sasuke, sasuke comiensa a vestirse

Sasuke: creo que deberiamos irnos

Naruto: o si tienes razon

ya estaban a pocos minutos de llegar cundo sasuke rompe el silencio

Sasuke: a y por cierto... yo tambien te amo... 


End file.
